resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Titan
]] The '''Titan' strain are a variant of Chimera that represents the limits of their evolution of the human form, requiring multiple human bodies to create this strain (That is, before the emergence of the more advanced strains that appeared in Resistance 2, such as the Leviathan). The Titans are used as shock troops by Chimeran forces, and are often found leading the way in major attacks. Their size and strength enable them to wield extremely heavy weaponry normally found mounted on vehicles or strategic defenses, such as Stalker heavy siege pods. Titans aren't known to have any form of body armor as their thick and calloused hides provide ample protection against attack, even in the fiercest fire fights and have no known weakness; this being said, shots to the head are known to speed the process of killing these beasts, but another (much more entertaining) method is to circle behind the Titan where possible and blaze away at the cooling apparatus embedded in its back. Once a large amount of damage is dealt, the cooling unit on its back will catch fire and they will explode in a spectacular explosion of blood and gore. Appearances ]] ''Resistance 2 Titans in Resistance 2 have been completely revamped. They're taller, have more armor, have a stronger and a much more accurate flamethrower, and have brutal melee attacks that can easily kill the player. There are also higher ranking Titans, known as Titan Primarchs and Titan Overseers that appear in the Co-op campaign which have more health than regular Titans and are heavily armored; making them an even more formidable opponents. Furthermore, there are even more advanced Titan Overseers which are classified as being even larger and stronger than their regular and Primarch counterparts, and are only seen in Holar Tower, Iceland. In Holar Tower, they are present in a pair, and appear with weird blue-brown colored skin, full body armor and both have the same level of threat as the Marauder Overseer; the Titans stand menacingly around 30 feet tall and can kill a person with one hit from their flame cannon. In Axbridge, a 3-star Overseer can be fought accompanied by Alpha Grims, Hybrids Ravagers and Chameleons. This Titan is the highest ranked Titan besides the advanced Overseers in Holar Tower. Tactics Titans are incredibly powerful and hard to kill. The Titan's melee attack can make quite a dent in a player's health or even kill the player, so it is recommended the player stay as far away as possible from a Titan. The easiest, but most time consuming method of bringing down one of these beasts is to tag them in the head with a Bullseye and slowly take out their health. This will almost certainly waste a lot of ammo. A quicker method is to shoot a Titan in the head, their weakest spot. This strategy will take down the Titan faster. In Resistance 2, pull out the LAARK and take it out with minimum fuss, a direct LAARK to the face will kill it. A fun but risky tactic is to go behind a Titan and melee it, which should take it out fast and you conserve ammunition, but make sure to stay behind it if it's turning around or moving around or it will utilize its own melee attack and kill you, but this is recommended only on Resistance 2, as Titans in Resistance: Fall of Man can turn around quite fast and instantly kill you. The one shot one kill strategy for a titan in the campaign is to charge the splicer and fire a single blade at it's face. Wait a few seconds while the blade bores into the titan and the cooling unit catches fire. This way you can save the LAARK for different purposes. Just remember to back far away from the Titan when flames erupt from its back and a beeping noise is heard, because the Titan explodes with some force when it dies. Another way to kill a Titan is just tag it in the head with a Bullseye and fire. Trivia *It's name is derived from the Greek mythological giants, hence it's namesake: Titan. *In the exact opposite fashion of the Hybrids, Titans of Resistance: Fall of Man have four toes, while the Titans in Resistance 2 have three. Category:Chimera